Together Forever
by ashleigh is tight like spandex
Summary: SeanEmma are back together, when Emma moves in with Sean and Jay will thigns get intense with all of Jay's ravine girls and Emma? maybe other pares mostly emma and sean. cute and romantic and not TO much info given


Hey you guys long time no writing well this is my first Degrassi story so I hope u like it

!!skipped over unimportant crap

Sean's POV-

I know Emma hooked up with jay, but how could I ever leave my 'Green Peace' for good? I never could, because I love her to much. We had a dinner planned tonight, I was getting all cleaned up. I had just gotten off work, and had a lot on my mind. I was thinking if me and Emma got married she might not be able to have a child. Also there's the possibility of me and the kid getting gonorrhea.

As I stepped out of the shower I thought that we could adopt a kid. I guess that wouldn't be so bad. Em would like that.

I put on a blue and brown plaid polo (Emma picked this out for me tonight) and light blue jeans.

Emma POV-

I entered Sean's place and noticed jay lounging on the futon. He wasn't alone. He was busy eating some slut's tongue.

"Mmhm babe. I gotta go." The slut got up and looked around confusedly, "babe I'll get my bra next time" he grabbed her waist with his nice, strong arms, oh how I remember those, and gave her a passionate, hard kiss. That's another girl that'll get her heart torn in two. Once she was gone he noticed me.

"You wanna turn?" he said in his low, sexy voice. He gave me a wink and looked me up and down. I knew that look.

"nice offer but no, my boyfriend isn't worth risking." He looked down at his feet, trying to make me feel guilty.

Jay's POV-

I had just gone all the way with Amanda and Emma walked in. I wasn't gonna let her ruin my fun so I was gonna try and get some more. Amanda obviously didn't wanna, so she left. Then I saw her, the girl I'd never forget, Emma. She was wearing a denim mini skirt (yum-jay) and a pink cami with a navy blue coat. I wanted her oh so badly. Maybe she wanted a go with Jay? No. she's too into Sean again. So I figured I'd just go to the ravine when Sean and she left. Sean came out. He seemed to have cleaned up nice.

"Hey sweety. You look gorgeous." Sean walked over to her and gave her a passionate, longing kiss. Then he started to reach up her shirt.

"Nice move bud." I had to ruin they're moment. Emma spun around to face me with a red face. Sean laughed.

Sean's POV-

As soon as Jay walked slowly into his room, our date was on.

"Ready Sean?" Emma was standing by the door waiting for me.

"Yea babe, just go out to the car, I'll be right there." She nodded and walked out the door. I wanted her so bad! I went into my room and got the box that held a gorgeous four karat diamond, gold band ring. I was gonna ask Em is she'd move in with me.

Emma POV-

As I waited for Sean in the car, Jay canme to my window.

"Hey good lookin." I just rolled my eyes and looked out the drivers window:ilm goin to the ravine. Me and you've got some good memories there." Sean started coming down the townhouse stairs.

"Whatever Jay" he eventually left me.

Regular POV-

Sean got into the car and lightly kissed Emma. She enjoyed it. They pulled out of the driveway and headed down the higway.

Emma POV-

Once we got back from dinner I sat on the futon. I loved Sean so much. When I thought about it, I almost fainted.

"Babe can you come here?" Sean called from his room. I slowly walked to his room. Once I got there I sat on his bed. When I sat down Sean got down on one knee. My heart stopped. I was so shocked. I couldn't breath.

Sean's POV-

Em looked shocked. I had no power over what I was about to do. Would she say yes, or no? I took a breath.

"Em?" she just nodded faintly. "I was wondering," I was so scared, "if you'd like to" here it goes, "move in with me?"

"YES!! Oh my god Sean!" she leaped and jumped into my arms. I laid her down on the bed and continued to kiss her. I stuck my tongue into her mouth. She protested at first but let me in. I ran my hands through her beautiful dirty blonde hair. Not a knot or tangle at all. I ran my hands up her shirt and un hooked her bra. She suddenly pulled away.

"are you sure?" she looked me in the eye.

"What do you think?" I took a second to catch my breath and continued making out. I took the straps off her shoulders while she took off my shirt. She turned me over to stop the action.

"Sean, I'm not ready yet she seemed ashamed.

"Hun that's alright." I lifted up her chin and kissed her forehead. I held onto her. She fit perfectly in my arms. Her head against my shoulder, her arms around my waist. This is one of those moments I'll never, ever forget

How do u guys like tht??????????????????wellll I hav half the story written ill wait to update till I get 10 reviews!!!

R&r please!!!!!


End file.
